


The Network Drabble Collection

by vtn



Category: Green Day, The Network (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-27
Updated: 2006-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtn/pseuds/vtn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of all of my drabbles involving The Network, including some crossovers (largely with Green Day).  Pairings and ratings will differ from one story to the next; see individual chapters for more information.  Rape/Non-Con archive warning has been added to the full collection but does not apply to all chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red Sky at Night (Fink/St. Jimmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with _American Idiot_ : Fink pays a visit to the Underbelly on Halloween. Rated Mature for sexual themes and bloodplay/pain play.

The sky was red that Halloween night. Young punks out trick-or-treating would say the air had pooled like water, and the Devil himself had risen up from Hell.

No-one believed in Hell in the city.

The devil’s name was Fink, and he found what he wanted. The schizophrenic prophet prince, all his for the taking. Soon squirming on the floor, screaming obscenities beneath him, and then Jimmy found a knife and blood seeped into the rotting wood grain.

Fink was gone as suddenly as he arrived.

Jimmy would display his scarred chest proudly. Not everyone had slept with the devil.


	2. Red Sky at Night (Fink/St. Jimmy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink and Dr. Svengali celebrate their album release with wine and imagine the possibilities of plastic. Rated Mature for sexual themes.

“We’ve won, Wilhelm.” Svengali lays a hand on Fink’s now-bare cheek as he steps behind him. The devil shoots him a smoldering look as he tips back his wine glass and licks the last droplets from the rim.

“Shall we celebrate, Doctor?”

“Already are.” Vinyl squeaks as Svengali wraps his arms around Fink’s waist. His left hand moves down over Fink’s groin and the devil growls from deep in his throat.

On shelves before them is laid out their collection. All things plastic and battery-operated.

“Pick your poison,” Svengali whispers. Fink’s hips immediately buck up against his hand.

“Already have.”


	3. Dirty Trick (Fink/Mike/Tré)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threesome among the members of Green Day is not quite what it seems. Rated M for sexual themes. **Contains rape/non-con in the form of one character deceiving others with regard to his identity.**

  
“Billie, you’re home!” Tré practically pounced his dozing bandmate, pinning him to the bed. There was a startled flash in Billie’s eyes, but then he grinned as Tré eagerly unbuttoned Billie’s jeans, trailing kisses down his stomach. Mike climbed up onto the bed and kissed Billie softly, one hand down Tré’s pants, taking his part in Billie’s wakeup call.  


\---

  


An hour or so later, Billie arrived home to find Mike and Tré naked and tangled up with…no, it couldn’t be…

“Asshole!” he barked. “Get out!”

Fink—for it’d been Fink—smiled serenely.

“I would, but I think I’m stuck.”  



	4. Untitled (Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink, alone in the warehouse. Rated Explicit for (explicit) masturbation.

  
Fink paced through the laboratory, the deep hum of generators sending shivers up his spine with each swift step. Dizzy with arousal, he finally found his favorite corner, nudged between two huge whirring machines. With great abandon that he unbuttoned his pants and wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking with the rhythm of the pumping machines. The sounds of the machines filled his ears as he drew closer and closer, and then finally came hard and fast into his hand. He kissed each of his fingertips and closed his eyes, every bone in his body thrumming with warehouse music.  



	5. Fetish (Svengali/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink and Svengali at MIT. Svengali likes the color red. Rated Teen for sexual undertones.

The first thing that came to mind as I stepped into the room, his guiding hand at my back, was _red_. Red carpet, red chairs, right up to the blood red velvet curtains.

“I…guess I know your favorite color?”

He didn’t even smile.

“Be seated.” Trembling, I sat in the armchair nearest me, tracing its fleur-de-lis pattern with a finger. He opened a drawer in a desk and removed something, concealing it in his fist. “Hold out your hand.”

I obeyed. He tied a red ribbon around my wrist, too tightly.

“I do happen to have a fondness for red.”


	6. Pattern (Svengali/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink notices a pattern in his life. A stripey one, in particular. Rated Teen for BDSM themes (consensual whipping).

  
Stripes are a pattern, something commonplace for him. The threadbare striped ski mask he never leaves home without. The light through the blinds that is the only light he sees on his more reclusive days making stripes on his face. The stripes of tile on the warehouse walls that he runs his hand along because it soothes him sometimes to know there is order somewhere.

Most of all he likes the stripes along his back, glaring red, sometimes stark white on top of that. For these stripes come from the snakebite of the leather lash held in his lover’s hand.  



	7. Forgiven (Svengali & Snoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svengali loves his "kids". Rated General Audiences.

“Exhausting, really,” Svengali grumbles under his breath, pulling The Snoo’s arm alongside him as they make their way out the station doors and into his van.

“What is?”

“Getting you out of these messes.” He starts the van, and they’re off. 3 AM and the street is slick with rain. They zoom along it in silence.

Silence Snoo breaks.

“Lo siento. Doctor.”

Svengali deliberates for a moment, then removes the hand which had tightly gripped the steering wheel. He sets it down on Snoo’s arm, slipping fingers into the holes of the fishnet shirt. Snoo looks up.

“It’s all right.”


	8. Return (Billie/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It's funny how beautiful people look when they're walking out the door._ Rated Teen for sexual undertones.

_“I’ll return.”_

He’d said it as he disappeared, devil tail flashing as it swung around the door. Billie had peered into the emptiness behind the door but Fink was gone. As always.

And Fink did return, smirk in place, light glancing off red vinyl. Masked face falling into shadows as the vinyl was discarded with Billie’s own clothes. Cool air in the room turning to a smoky inferno around them.

Billie lay his head on Fink’s bare chest, caught his breath. Watched Fink’s face turn from discomfort to affection.

“I always will come back.”

Billie clung tighter. “This time, stay.”


	9. Fish (Svengali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young Viktor Svengali, and his fish. Rated General Audiences.
> 
> (Note: As people have asked about this before, Viktor is not an official first name for Dr. Svengali; it's my own invention. Despite what I said in the original author's notes, you're welcome to use it.)

He dreams. Even as he sits alone, watching the fishbowl, he dreams. He wonders idly whether to feed the fish and decides not to. Right now he controls them.

With her around, he controls very little else. His grandmother is an admirable woman, yes. But she tries too hard.

Viktor turns his gaze to the frosted window. Even in the cold, children are playing—children he never got acquainted to because she keeps him here. So it’s just him and the fish.

Sighing, he tips a few flakes into the fishbowl from the small metal canister. Control is an illusion.


	10. Indecent Exposure (Fink; Snoo/Captain Underpants)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink has to bail his friends out of trouble again. Rated Teen for language and sexual themes.
> 
> As a side note, does anyone else wonder whether the Network guys ever got permission from Dav Pilkey to use his character's name? THIS HAS ALWAYS BOTHERED ME.

“You’re fucking idiots,” said Fink. The only sound beyond the generators’ hum was the click of his boots as he paced back and forth on the tiles. “Indecent exposure.” _Click._ “Nudity—fucking _sex_ —in _public_.” _Click, click._ “You know why I’m angry, no?”

The Snoo raised his hands to his face, peered out between his fingers, and froze, caught between shaking his head and nodding.

Underpants coughed, shifted, and muttered, “P-people know who we are and Svengali has to take care of their memories.”

Fink shook his head and smiled his best devil’s smile. _Click._ “I didn’t get to join.”


	11. Housekeeping (Svengali & Snoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svengali cleans the warehouse. Rated General Audiences.

“What are you doing?”

There is a rush of wind as Svengali whips around, wooden sticks clacking together. He looks at The Snoo for a moment, then closes his eyes, tearing through the air with the sticks, the bittersweet white smoke trailing behind.

“¿Doctor, _que hace_?” The smell is almost overpowering as it fills the room, burning away the musty smell of the once-abandoned warehouse.

“Didn’t your mother ever tell you how to cleanse a new house of evil spirits?” With a fluid motion, he crosses the sticks between his hands.

“Don’t talk about my mother that way,” mutters Snoo.


	12. Lessons in Tying (Fink/Snoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink practices tying knots. Rated teen for BDSM themes (bondage). **Contains dubcon.**
> 
> Things I learned while writing this: urban legend has it that a hangman's knot has 13 coils. Actually, a typical example has 8.

Fink is angry; Snoo knows this means Fink is to be avoided at all costs. Unfortunately Snoo is alone in the warehouse save for the choleric demon, and instead he’s against the wall, a rope stretched from his one hand to the other, pinning him there like a butterfly and equally helpless.

“Know what’s said about tying the hangman’s knot?”

“N-no.” He shivers.

Fink wraps the scratchy rope around his neck. “Thirteen coils. For luck, you see. Can you count to thirteen, dear?” Fink bends the rope twice, lifts one end to coil it around. “I’ll start for you. One…”


	13. I Want (Svengali/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Fink wants. Rated Teen for language and sexual content; contains references to consensual bloodplay/pain play. Also, Fink being cavalier about sex work.

_I want to hurt you._  
I want to burn you.  
I want to make love to you.  
I want to make you feel what I feel.  
I want to remember you.  
I want to taste your blood.  
I want to taste my own blood on you.  
I want to own you.  
I want to be owned tonight.  
I want to be hurt tonight.  
I want to feel powerful.  
I want to feel unholy.  
I want to desecrate, commit sacrilege.  
My words, the whores I fucked—they all blend together.  
“What do you really want?” he says.  
“I want to live.”  



	14. First Morning (Billie/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie and Fink spend their first morning together as lovers. Rated General Audiences.

Morning spreads out over California like water across fabric. Awakening comes slowly for Wilhelm, with reverence for the newness of the day, a holiness he’s never before felt. It’s enough to break the heart he’s still getting used to having. 

Next to him he hears the soft breathing of the man he loves, the man who now loves him, and he runs his hand through the sleeping man’s soft black hair that, over the course of the night, sprung into curls. So like his own. 

There are tear stains, still, on Billie’s cheeks. Wilhelm kisses them away, salty and sweet.


	15. The Long Way Home (Svengali/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You will come back within yourself._ Fink returns to Germany with Svengali. Rated General Audiences.

The lights look dull; the streets seem cloaked in a translucent veneer that I can’t brush away. It’s a daguerreotype, or a celluloid, and it was once my home.

“It’s snowing.” Him. Are we supposed to embrace, to kiss? There was a girl I once wanted to kiss in the snow. She’s married now. Nineteen years old and married.

“How the hell is this my home, Viktor?”

“Your home is a place within yourself. And you will come back within yourself.”

“It’s snowing,” I say, lame. I watch pale neon lights go on. Snowflakes kiss my face. I look away.  



	16. Salvation (Fink/Billie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink is Billie's angel in dreams and in reality. Rated General Audiences.

He awakes, and instinctively curls into himself, clutching to the vestiges of a fading dream. A black angel with wings so white, a halo that shone so true.

He wakes, he always has, like a child—resisting the plunge into the dark waters of reality. Despite the creature comforts he’s filled his world with, it’s still empty enough that his voice still echoes around him.

“Find me,” he pleads.

And his dark angel does—has all along—yawning next to him, shifting, holding him now. Kissing his hair. More firm but no less firmament than his waking dream.

“I’m here.”  



	17. Graffiti (Fink/Billie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink makes his mark on Billie. Rated Mature for BDSM themes (consensual pain play).

Lying face down on Fink’s satin sheets, Billie’s fairly sure he can see the entire universe stretched out before him. The universe, it would seem, is a void occasionally specked with brilliant stars.

“It’s hot.” The tip of the feather presses into his back, spilling forth heat and this shivery fiery thing that’s too far removed from pain to bear the name.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious,” says Fink, and Billie feels him sign his name with a flourish.

“Are you signing me? Are you claiming me?”

“Hmm…I believe I’m vandalizing you. How is it?”

Searing heat. Sharp feather point.

“Nice.”  



	18. His Virtue (Svengali/Fink; Balducci)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience is a virtue. Fink is always obedient. Rated Mature for sexual content.

Fink waits by the window, pressing his nose and lips to the cool glass, peering through the fog his breath makes.

“Go to sleep,” says Balducci affectionately. Fink shakes his head.

“Waiting.” Balducci leaves for bed, chuckling.

Fink waits by the window, and he’s rewarded. The soft tug of fingers in his hair, stretching back his neck. Teeth on his taut skin.

The Doctor’s hands are cold on Fink’s warm belly, raising the soft hair on Fink’s skin. Svengali smoothes down the hair and then his hand moves lower, slipping under Fink’s waistband.

“My Wilhelm.” Svengali chuckles. “Always so obedient.”  



	19. Legends (Svengali/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate possibility for Fink and Svengali's first meeting (i.e., not at MIT). Rated General Audiences (for some reason the original rating I had on this was NC-17; I don't know why as it's not at all explicit!)

“I’ve heard about your work,” says Wilhelm, taking the seat that’s been pulled out for him.

“And I’ve heard about your prowess,” says Svengali. He eyes Wilhelm; Wilhelm shrinks back, getting the feeling he’s being analyzed, his mind read. But extends his hand nonetheless. Svengali takes it. Wilhelm retracts his fingers, watches the man’s face blanch.

“Is something wrong, Doctor?” 

Svengali sighs, straightening a pile of papers on his desk. He reaches to the side and flips to a page in a leather-bound book. 

“Not entirely. Headache.” 

Wilhelm knows he’s lying.

“You’ll be all right?”

“Eventually.” He smiles. Wilhelm shivers.


	20. Reassurance (Fink/Snoo; Fink/Billie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what, Snoo will always have a special place in Fink's heart. Rated General Audiences.
> 
> Note: Amancio is the first name that (IIRC) [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/profile) came up with for the Snoo.

Fink’s cell phone rings on the bedside table.  Though it’s one AM, he answers, getting out of bed and standing by the window.

“ _Ayúdame_.” Amancio’s voice is bare. Fink grips the edge of the table. 

“What’s wrong? Tell me nothing’s happened, Amancio.”

“I’m so fucking alone.”

“You aren’t. I’m here.  _Siempre_.” He only speaks Spanish when he knows it matters.

“Tell me you’ll never…”

“Leave?”

“Hate me.”

“Don’t be stupid.” But he says it gently.

Billie wakes; wraps his arms around Fink’s waist.

“Don’t let him do this to you, Wilhelm.” 

Fink shrugs, smiling. “We do these things for family.”


	21. Respect (Svengali/John Roecker)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and his doppelgänger meet. Rated Teen for D/s themes.

The two men circle each other over burgundy carpet.

“I enjoyed your film, Mr. Roecker,” says Viktor with a sidelong glance.

John admits it. He’s afraid. The glinting in the Doctor’s eyes, the _hush_ of his velvet sleeves when he walks. He licks his dry lips.

“Your…theological work. It’s…inspiring, fascinating…”

Svengali seems to consider this. “A follower in you, John? It’s no surprise.” Then John is against the wall, mouth caught in a liquor-laced kiss. “But you must learn the proper way to show respect.”

John allows himself to be bold, looking straight into Svengali’s dark eyes. “Fine by me.”  



	22. Sly (Svengali/Adie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Svengali reminds Adrienne of a snake. Rated Mature for sexual themes.

We were both completely smashed drunk, which was imperative—it was religion, after all. Somehow, lying on the bed seemed passé, and we arranged ourselves onto the couch quite nicely and kissed. Which was nice.

Viktor smiled at me, his eyes glittering—snake’s eyes, I remember thinking. It suits him.

“Bastard,” I said, because his lips were at my neck. “What are you doing with…?” I think at that point I decided to shut up and fixate on exactly what he was doing with his hands. But I did get in a “ _Sly_ bastard.” Snake was always an appropriate description.  



	23. On Kisses (Billie/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fink and Billie Joe have different approaches to kissing. Rated Teen for slight sexuality.

" 'The hell are you doing?" Fink demands of Billie. He was halfway into sleep but there’s this insistent tickling against his cheek and he realizes it’s Billie fluttering his eyelashes.

"Butterfly kisses," says Billie through giggles. Fink has to concede—it is a fairly accurate description. Still _damned_ gay. But then, Billie’s stoned, so what can he do?

"Come _here_." Fink grabs Billie’s cheeks in his hands and kisses him, rough and deep and hard. Billie links his hands behind Fink’s back and returns it with full force. "Now _that’s_ a kiss. No more of your pansy butterflies, Armstrong."


	24. Erased (Billie/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie wants Fink to make him forget. Rated Mature for strong BDSM themes (consensual whipping and breathplay) and ambiguous character death.

“Go ahead,” says Billie, pain skipping across his spine in short bursts where Fink’s lash struck him. “Make me forget. That’s why I came here.”

Fink smiles and kisses him without a word, slides his hands under Billie’s shirt. It’s almost gentle. Billie sighs into Fink’s mouth, trying to part the demon’s lips. He’s successful. Fink’s mouth takes his lips, covers his nostrils. The air is thick, syrupy. Fink’s hands are at his neck. Constricting. Crushing.

And Billie forgets, as promised. The pain goes first. Then Fink’s name. Then his own. Then the world dissolves into sparks of negative light.  



	25. Irrationality (Fink/Jon Stewart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crossover with The Daily Show: Jon's obsession with the mysterious Fink is completely rational, right? Rated Mature for sexual content.

Jon Stewart is a rational man. He deals with the irrational by picking up on the patterns of its usual behavior. Making it rational.

Fink is as irrational as the square root of seven, and it’s even less rational for him to have come _back_. There’s no good reason. But Fink's looking for a good time, and he _enjoyed_ the last time he fucked Jon Stewart.

Rationally speaking, the only logical place for Jon to be now is bent over his desk being stripped, Fink’s lacquered nails turning his expensive suit to rags. Isn’t that right? Isn’t it completely rational?  



	26. Sober (Svengali/Fink, Snoo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he's sober, the Snoo is reminded of the jealousy he'd rather forget. Rated Teen for, eh, mature themes.

Every once in a while, the man known as The Snoo spends a night sober.

Tonight is one of those nights. And he’s watching his _hermanos_ talk and party, watching Fink and Svengali share what they think is a private kiss in a shadowy corner of the warehouse.

Through beer goggles, this is an everyday example of warehouse debauchery. But tonight he allows himself a tinge of something that can only be named jealousy. There’s never been anyone to pull him into a corner and kiss him gently. Not once.

 _Maybe_ , thinks The Snoo, _There’s a reason I’m rarely sober._  



	27. Addition (Billie/Adie/Fink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As far as Adrienne is concerned, three's company. Rated Explicit for sexual content.

Adrienne buries her head in Billie Joe’s neck as he moves inside her, his hands combing through her hair, his hips striking hers so hard she pictures sparks. An urge takes her and she bites his neck. Gasps, as arms wrap around her waist from behind her.

“Good,” says the fairly muffled voice she’s come to recognize as Fink’s, and she doesn’t question this because she’s having fucking _great_ sex and now Fink is running soft hands over her chest, pressing his lips to the base of her neck. She moves her hand to Fink’s cock.

“Hello, Fink.”

“ ‘Evening.”


	28. Paradise (Svengali)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Svengali enjoys some time alone with the person he loves most dearly: himself. Rated Mature for masturbation.

Viktor Svengali lit the last candle, dimmed the electric light and then stripped off his clothes. Breathing in the smell of his bath salt, he climbed into the steaming tub and relaxed, opening his book and flicking to the page he had marked.

The book was not erotic nor even romantic; in fact it was history, but as simple routine he let one hand slip into the bathwater and between his legs, groping at his erection lazily. Surely these were the ingredients in a good day: a warm bath, a good book, and the pleasuring hands of someone he loved.  



End file.
